Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 22nd century. (Star Trek: Enterprise) Alien Captain The alien captain commanded the pirate ship that attacked the Horizon, a cargo ship captained by Travis Mayweather's brother Paul. He demanded that Paul surrender and evacuate the crew. Paul at first said he would give him his cargo but not his ship. The alien captain threatened to destroy the ship. Using the new weapon upgrades that Travis had installed, they were able to cripple the pirate ship. Paul sent a message to the alien captain, that he better think twice before he attacked his ships again. ( ) :This alien captain was played by Ken Feinberg. Alien Slave (mirror) In the mirror universe, in 2155, an alien slave worker was employed by Tholians aboard the Federation starship under the Gorn slave master Slar. When that ship was stolen from a Tholian dock and commandeered by Jonathan Archer, an unknown reptilian creature attacked and killed Kelby, one of Archer's officers. The alien slave worker was interrogated in the Defiant s briefing room as to the identity of the murderer. Eventually, he revealed that the killer was his slave master, Slar. ( ) :The alien and his species were unnamed in both the episode's script and the episode itself, where he was played by Pat Healy. His fate after being interrogated is unknown, though it is unlikely he would have fared any better under the Empire than he did under the Tholians. :He appears to have the same makeup, albeit with a different coloration, as several Rigel X aliens. Coalition of Planets Dignitaries Reptilian Ambassador Distinguished by a vaguely reptilian appearance and catfish-like whiskers, one member of this alien species was present on Earth during the initial Coalition of Planets talks. ( ) :The make-up for the unnamed alien dignitary appears to have been a reuse of parts from Xindi-Reptilian appliances on the forehead, nose, lips and hands. It is augmented by the addition of whiskers or hair on the mouth and back of the head. The alien's wardrobe was an unaltered reuse of Tret's uniform from , though it seems unlikely the two races are related. It remains unclear if these aliens actually joined the Coalition or the subsequent Federation. Ambassador in gold dress This ambassador from an unknown species was present on the initial Coalition of Planets talks in 2155. She had remarkable sharpened ears and a pointed forehead. ( ) :This alien ambassador was played by regular extra Daphney Dameraux, who received no on-screen credit for her appearance. Enolian prisoners Three Enolian prisoners were transported on the Enolian transport to the penal colony Canamar in 2152. One had a cranial ridge on his head, the second one a reptilian look, and the third one was a huge humanoid. The first prisoner wanted to know where they were going when Kuroda Lor-ehn escaped and took over the control of the transport. He was told to be patient. ( ) :The first prisoner was simply credited as '''Prisoner' in the end credits. The two other were portrayed by background extras, who received no credit for their performance. The second one may be an Arkonian, though unconfirmed.'' Image:John Hansen, Canamar.jpg|''Played by John Hansen'' Image:Alien prisoner 1, Canamar.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Image:Alien prisoner 2, Canamar.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Great Plume of Agosoria Pilgrims Pilgrim 1 This pilgrim was on a transport to witness a protostar that emitted an energy burst every eleven years, called the Great Plume of Agosoria. He believed that this was the place that the universe began. ( ) :He was played by Lamont D. Thompson. Pilgrim 2 This pilgrim was on an alien transport along with other individuals who had come to see the Great Plume of Agosoria. His religion associated it with the beginning of the universe. Captain Jonathan Archer invited him and the rest of the pilgrims aboard to show them ''Enterprise'' NX-01. He had his body scanned by Dr. Phlox in sickbay and was told he was in perfect health. ( ) :This pilgrim was played by regular extra and stand-in David Keith Anderson, who received no credit for this appearance. Pilgrim 3 This pilgrim was one of the passengers on a transport to view the energy burst of the Great Plume of Agosoria in 2151. He and his fellow pilgrims were invited aboard Enterprise where they received a tour of the ship. ( ) :He was played by extra J.B. Williams, who received no credit for his appearance. Pilgrim 4 This pilgrim was part of a religious group that believed that the Great Plume of Agosoria was where the universe started. As his group arrived to view the burst from the protostar, they encountered the Enterprise. He, along with the rest of the group, was invited aboard for a tour of the ship and a reception in their honor. ( ) :He was played by extra James Woods, also without an on-screen credit. Pilgrim 5 This pilgrim was part of a religious group that believed that the Great Plume of Agosoria was where the universe started. He was able to view the plume from the Enterprise after being invited aboard by Jonathan Archer. ( ) :He was played by extra David Christian. Pilgrim 6 This pilgrim believed the universe started at the location of the Great Plume of Agosoria. When the group arrived to view the burst from the protostar, they encountered the Enterprise. He boarded for a tour of the ship. ( ) :He was played by extra Robert Middleton. Pilgrim 7 This pilgrim believed that the Great Plume of Agosoria was where the universe started and came to view the burst from a protostar. ( ) :He was played by extra [Lee Sato. Pilgrim 8 This pilgrim religious group traveled to a protostar to view the Great Plume of Agosoria, where he believed the universe started. He and the others encountered the Enterprise there. He and the rest of the group were invited aboard for a tour of the ship and a reception in their honor. ( ) :He was played by extra Tyson Weihe. Orpheus Mining colony *'See' Unnamed Orpheus Mining colony miners Pernaia Prime moon *'See' Pernaia Prime moon visitors Rigel X Gangsters Sometime in the late 2150s, Andorian Thy'lek Shran was forced to fake his death, wrongfully accused by at least four alien criminals of stealing the Teneebian amethyst. Learning of this deception in 2161, the criminals kidnapped Shran's daughter, Talla, threatening to kill her if Shran did not return the amethyst. With the help of Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew of Enterprise, Shran confronted the aliens on Rigel X, retrieving Talla and escaping. The alien gangsters, however, were able to catch up with the NX-01 and board the ship. Before they could harm Shran, Talla, or any of the Enterprise crew, all of the aliens were killed in a plasma explosion set off by Charles Tucker III, who was also fatally wounded. ( ) Green-Skinned Aliens The apparent leader of the gang was an ashen-green-skinned alien with long, gray hair. His features were distinguished by a column of horizontal ridges bisecting his face. He had pale blue eyes and dressed in a gray, padded suit with a sash-like belt. :The lead alien criminal was played by Jonathan Schmock, credited only as "Alien". The same green alien appeared in the non-canon ''Enterprise relaunch novel, The Good That Men Do, referred to as Wungki. In the novel, Wungki was hired by Earth Starfleet's Section 31 to help fake Charles Tucker's death, though he was no more agreeable than he was in the episode.'' :The wardrobe donned by the lead alien was a reuse of the costume worn by Zho'Kaan, an Arkonian in , though it is unlikely this alien had any association with that species. A second green-skinned alien was also a part of the gang, and was present when the criminals boarded Enterprise. He wore a long red coat and carried an alien phaser rifle. ( ) :Considering that there were two green-skinned criminals in search of the Teneebian amethyst, it is possible that these aliens were Teenebians, or natives of the Teneebian moons mentioned in "Broken Bow". This has not, however, been established on screen. Horned Alien Among the alien gangster associated with Shran was a semi-reptilian man, characterized by brown, scaled skin. The alien's features were dominated by distinct cheekbones and several sharp horns extending from the middle of his forehead to the back of his head. His hands were heavily scaled and he wore a brown, hairy-looking jacket. This alien also carried a nondescript phaser rifle. ( ) :This alien was played by stunt actor Lincoln Simonds, who received no credit for his performance. :The alien's hands may again have been a reuse of the Xindi-Reptilians gloves, repainted brown. His weapon appears to be a modification of a Klingon disruptor rifle. Orange Alien The fourth alien criminal killed aboard Enterprise was another humanoid, this one orange in color with a red face. His face was also distinguished by dominate cheekbones and he had large, slanted nostrils. His hands were clawed, his hair brown and long. This alien dressed in a camouflage-green suit with a gray and rust-colored belt. ( ) :While he was likely not intended to be one, this alien closely resembled the makeup appliances recently used in "Demons" for the Rigelian diplomats. Their makeup, however, was yellow and green in color, rather than orange and red. Rigel X Inhabitants Several alien species, either residents or visitors were observed at the trade complex on Rigel X, when the crew of the NX-class ''Enterprise visited in 2151. Among several Benzite-like individuals as well as Markalians, a number of Rigel X denizens were unnamed. Burlesque Show Alien This yellow-skinned man was likely bald, though he dressed in a maroon hood and blue frock. His flesh was mottled with brown and gray spots and he possessed no discernible nose or nostrils. When approached by Enterprise officers Lieutenant Malcolm Reed and Ensign Travis Mayweather, the man claimed to have seen the Klingon Klaang. He persuaded Reed and Mayweather to watch the butterfly dancers' show and even offered to introduce them. The Humans, however, declined. ( ) :The "alien man" was played by Van Epperson and was featured in a deleted scene in which it was made clear he had no real interest in helping Reed and Mayweather. The scene, however, provided a clearer shot of his makeup and wardrobe. Central Security Officer In search of information regarding Klaang, Vulcan Subcommander T'Pol visited the trade complex Central Security office, manned by another yellow-skinned alien. Bald, this alien possessed many of the same features - mottled skin, no distinguishable nose or nostrils - as the man present at the Rigel X burlesque show. The two may have been of the same species, however this man seemed to possess a more elongated head and a flatter forehead. ( ) Flirting Man Also possessing elongated features comparable to the burlesque show alien, this yellow-skinned man was observed standing near a fire-breathing exotic dancer. The man was engaged in conversation with a scantily-clad humanoid female. ( ) :This alien man, very similar in appearance to the one seen in Central Security, can be seen in the same deleted scene referenced above. Yellow Man A fourth yellow-skinned man could also be observed at the Rigel X burlesque show, enjoying the fire-breathing dancer. Heavier in appearance than any of the others bearing a similar appearance, his facial features more closely resembled the first burlesque show alien. ( ) :This alien man was also featured in a scene deleted from "Broken Bow". Butterfly Dancers The butterfly dancers were entertainers at the Rigel trade complex, performing an exotic dance while catching and eating butterflies with their long, frog-like tongues. Both women were nearly identical, however, one was blue in color, the other pink. Their faces were white above the mouth, their hair matched their colorful skin tone. The dancers bodies were covered in silver-colored objects, though it is not clear if these were natural features or some kind of decoration. The yellow-skinned alien man claimed to know the dancers personally. ( ) :The butterfly dancers were played by Diane and Elaine Klimaszewski. Trellium Miners Foreman The alien foreman ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. He used an inhaler to breathe, since the toxic fumes in the mines had destroyed his lungs. Jonathan Archer wanted to interrogate a Xindi named Kessick working at the mine, but the foreman wanted a half liter of platinum in return. Archer wanted assurances that the man was a Xindi, and the foreman gave him Kessick's finger, which he had cut off. The mining colony was manned by forced labor, and the foreman wanted to capture the Enterprise s crew and use them as slave labor in the mine. After Archer failed in an attempt to rescue the Xindi, the Foreman ordered that Archer, Tucker and Kessick be killed. They were saved by the MACOs, but Kessick was killed by the foreman, who in turn was killed by a MACO. ( ) :The Alien Foreman was played by Stephen McHattie. Head Guard The Alien Head Guard was under the command of the alien foreman who ran a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, the guard captured them. He was ordered to take them to the surface and kill them. He was killed by the MACOs who rescued Archer. ( ) :The Head guard was played by Chris Freeman. Mine Guard The Mine Guard was under the command of the Head Guard at a trellium mine in the Delphic Expanse. When Archer tried to free a Xindi named Kessick, he helped capture him.( ) :The Mine guard was played by Jeff Hatch. Verex III Visitors Theses humanoids visited the Orion slave market on Verex III in 2154. Slave Trader 1 This slave trader was present when several crewmembers of the Enterprise were auctioned off. His forehead looks like the Klingon forehead and his nose featured ridges. In the brawl caused by the escaping slaves he was hit and felt on the ground. ( ) :This slave trader was uncredited played by stuntman Vince Deadrick, the father of stunt coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr.. Slave Trader 2 This slave trader was present when several crewmembers of the Enterprise were auctioned off. His nose featured a long sharp ridge. In the big brawl caused by the escaping slaves he fought against an orion guard. ( ) :This slave trader was uncredited played by stunt coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr.. Escaping Slave This slave was captured and held for auction by the Orions. When Jonathan Archer and Arik Soong disabled the orion technology he tried to escape and was thrown against a cage by one of the Orion guards. ( ) :This slave was uncredited played by stunt actor Thomas Dupont. Xanthan Homeworld Traders In 2153, a gigantic floating bazaar was located on the Xanthan homeworld, home to numerous alien merchants and visitors. Among the species identified at the bazaar were Benzite-like individuals, V'radians, members of Zjod's species, and several previously unseen races. Marmot Seller In search of the formula for trellium-D, Jonathan Archer and several crewmen from Enterprise encountered this alien merchant. The merchant attempted to sell Archer a Xanthan marmot, an animal native to the Xanthan homeworld. He told Archer that they make wonderful pets and succulent meals. Archer refused the sale. The merchant was distinguished by bumpy head and bat-like ears, his hands featured a ridge of flesh just above the knuckles. ( ) :The alien merchant was played by B.K. Kennelly; his makeup appliances likely consisted of reused Reman ears from . Alien Couple Likely visitors to the Xanthan bazaar, this interracial alien couple was observed near a scenic viewpoint. The alien man was tall with long, brown hair, his forehead featured a crescent-shaped crest and a ridge that extended down the middle of the forehead to the nose. The man's escort was dark-skinned, with a less elaborate set of ridges on the bridge of her nose. She had dark, puffy hair which emerged from a tall, cylindrical hat. The man wore a blue suit a gloves, the woman wore a dress with a gaudy print. ( ) :The man wears a Kazon forehead. Blue-skinned Alien This member of a bald blue-skinned race was a visitor on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) :He was uncredited played by regular extra and occasional stuntman Louis Ortiz. Alien Merchant This merchant from an unknown race sold several things on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld, ( ) :This merchant was uncredited played by regular extra Hilde Garcia. Yellow Dabo girl's race This is a race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They have an enlarged skull, not unlike the Voth's. The side of their skull is striped pink and they sometimes decorate the back of their head with small jewels. A member of this species sold eggs on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. ( ) :She was uncredited played by regular extra Nikki Flux. Slave Girls At least six alien women were for sale at the Xanthan bazaar by an alien called Zjod. Among the females were a Nuvian, an Oran'taku native, and four more unidentified alien females. All humanoid, these females were mostly Caucasian, though one was dark-skinned. Three had prominent forehead ridges of various patterns, one had a group of bumps in a circular formation at the center of her forehead. One of the slave girls had long, pointed ears and green spots. ( ) :None of the four actresses received on-screen credit for their appearances. Image:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 1.jpg|A slave girl with circular ridges Played by Elizabeth DeCicco Image:Xanthan bazaar slave girl 2.jpg|Another with a prominent forehead Played by Jamie Freeman Image:Xanthan_Bazaar_slave_girl_3.jpg|A dark-skinned slave girl Played by Roxanne Doman Image:Xanthan_Bazaar_slave_girl_4.jpg|Another with pointed ears Played by an unknown actress humanoids (22nd century) Humanoids